


The Two Who Once Lived

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela and Fareeha are poor, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I cant tell you, I cant tell you though, I lied, Im like... Really sorry, LOTS OF DETAIL!, Like four lines of dialog, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Old old old AU, Someone almost died, Someone dies, Tell me what you think, The way she dies is horrible to, What Was I Thinking?, im so sorry, im sorry, this MIGHT be continued, you will see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Fareeha and Angela lived a simple life.Writing style and inspiration taken from The Pearl by John Steinbeck.





	1. Beauty Is Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this! But for my 100th fic! So I wanted to work on my detail! Also your either going to love this or think its boring...

The night's breeze, it was cool, it brushed upon the face of Fareeha Amari. She was a proud woman. But she enjoyed being proud, she enjoyed her wife and enjoyed the town she lived in. It was a small town, most of the houses made from brush and twigs. The town was more of a village, in fact, a poor one though.

Fareeha smelled the air, the salt from the sea breeze made her nostrils flare, though it did not bother her. Her raven locks wavered in the air, flowing freely as they pleased. Her feet rested in the sand of the beach, the sand seeping between her toes. The water hit her toes making her shiver, but she did not mind. She was proud, she had everything she could have wanted. But there was one thing she did not have, money.

The dark skinned woman walks to her boat to see her fishing rod and ores, she needed these things. But it was not the time to fish right now, it was time to go home, it was getting dark. She walks back to her brush house, through the cracks of the walls of the house she could see a flame of a healthy fire. 

Fareeha opens the door to see her wife, she was setting the bed. The bed was not much, it was made up of hides of various animals. Fareeha approaches her wife and hugs her from behind, she takes in the sweet scent of the other woman's hair. Angela was her name, the most beautiful woman Fareeha had ever laid eyes on. 

Angela was everything any man would want in a woman, her soft pale skin was a treat, her warm blue eyes that could look into your soul, her blonde flowing locks that sat upon her shoulders, and her intelligence was greatly looked upon.

“It's time for bed Fareeha” Angela spoke first, her voice soft.

The taller woman breaths onto Angela’s pale flesh, “Alright” She answers in understanding.

Angela lays down first, her back crashing into the furs of the bed. She gives a soft sigh.

Fareeha smiles as she walks out into the night breeze once more with a bucket in hand. She kneels down to gather water in the bucket, drops leak out of it slowly as she walks back to the brush house. 

Angela watches Fareeha drag herself to the fire to put it out, there was no need for words in the moment. The fire gives a sizzle as it goes out, some water leaked out onto the dirt floor but soon seeped into the ground. 

The dark-skinned woman slips under the covers, pulling Angela close to her to keep warm. There was no need for the warmth of a fire when they had each other. Angela’s head fitted perfectly in the crook of Fareeha’s neck like a puzzle piece. 

“Good night, Angela” Fareeha whispers.

“Good night, Fareeha” Angela whispers back.


	2. The Looks And Stares, Rather Not Bother Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback on how Fareeha and Angela met and more stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Did I try to make mild smut? I think its okay... But yeah! Also, I'm happy people sorta like this!

A noise awoke Fareeha, it came from the front of her. Angela was awake, eyes never leaving Fareeha’s. 

Fareeha knew what day it was, it was time to fish unlike the day before. She gets up quickly and pulls a jacket from its makeshift rack. Angela grabs Fareeha’s hand before her wife goes, her lips press against Fareeha’s rough hands, but the roughness never bothered Angela.

The fisher made her way out to the beach, it was cold in the morning, giving her skin the texture of a chicken. Her bare feet press into the sand as they did every Monday. Her boat was her prize, the boat had been passed through many generations of Amari’s. 

Meanwhile, Angela got up, her feet touching the cold ground making her shiver, but she did not mind. She walks over to a corner of the small room, a box filled with corn and honey. The honey sat in a small glass cup so that it was not as much as a mess. 

Angela needed one more thing for the first mean of the day, milk. She grabs her coat and walks out onto the shoreline where their house sat. But wanders over to a small stream, were two glass bottles of milk float in water, cool water to be exact. The cold water of the stream kept the milk good so it did not spoil. 

She takes one bottle and makes her way back to the brush house.

Fareeha’s feet feel the plastered floor of the boat, it was held for many generations. The boat rocks with the small waves of the sea, the occasional splash would wet Fareeha. Her rod was cast out into the ocean, she would love to look back at the shoreline but remains focused on the task at hand, it was important they had food for dinner. 

It was a smell that took Fareeha’s concentration off of her rod, she lifted her nose in the air to take a whiff of what the smell could be. It was the corn cakes, not only coming from her own brush house but from others as well. Her mind wanders, wanting to go back for food, but no she could not go back yet, she had only caught five fish in the course of thirty minutes. 

Angela was sitting down as she made breakfast, the sweet smell filling her nose. Making breakfast always reminded her of Fareeha. It made her think back to when they first met when there was a need for speech.

\---

Clouded and rainy was the forecast, and at the time Angela was staying with her parents. She looked outside to see people collecting water from the rain, for there were no rivers in this village. But then she saw her. Angela was worried, no, concerned. This woman was sitting out in the rain without an umbrella which should not concern someone but Angela was. She did not want this beautiful woman getting sick.

Angela makes her way out to the woman, she looked about her age. Angela was about eighteen at the time. The sand was wet and made a mess of her feet while she made her way to this woman. Now that they were closer, Angela could see the woman's face more clearly. 

This woman was dark skinned, her eyes were the color of the milk chocolate Angela always wanted to try, her lips had the slights shade of pink to them to counter the brown. She was perfect. They both stood in silence, both cold and wet. Angela took a lock of her wet blonde hair and pulled it behind her ear.

“You need to get inside” Angela spoke, words cold as well as herself. She had never really talked to people, her voice was demanding like when her parents spoke to her. 

The dark skinned the water gatherer gave her a stare, her face was fixed upon the blonde. “I have work to do” She starts “You do not tell me what to do” She finished.

Angela rolls her eyes and grabs the woman by the arm. The wet fabric was torn from its hold on Fareeha’s shoulder, as Angela dragged her. Once inside Angela looked at the dark-skinned. Their eyes locking, blue against brown. 

“I'm Angela” The blonde holds out her hand, droplets of water dripping from her hand.

“I'm Fareeha” The woman reveals herself as Fareeha. She takes Angela’s hand and shakes it, palm against palm.

\---

Angela is startled when she hears the door open, she takes a breath to calm herself before turning around to see Fareeha.

Her wife comes over and places a hand on her back, “It smells great” Fareeha whispers to her.

Angela leans into the touch her eyes closing slightly, It had been months until their last touches, it felt like that to Angela. Fareeha was always so wrapped up in the village, fishing, and her other jobs. Fishing was Monday, and hunting was on every day of the week besides Monday.

“You know what else smells great though?” Fareeha asks softly.

“Hmm?” Angela hums, her eyes reopening.

“You.” The words were hot against Angela’s ear.

Dark hands groped pale breasts, taking nips and licks at pink nipples. The night filled with moans; making others suspicions rise, making others think things about them, these noises begging for men's minds to wander. But Angela and Fareeha did not care, not at the moment. Flesh against flesh as fingers seeped inside Angela, curling and digging into her in the best of ways. Lips pressed together, tongues fighting together for the lead. 

Walls clenching fingers, the filled feeling in stomachs. Legs shaking, spazzing, caught in the moment. Eyes, tears shed more than bloodshed in one pair but the others pair were soft and nurturing. Dark hugs pale, the two colors mix, hugging and holding each other. 

The next day odd looks were received by Fareeha, from men and women both. She didn't mind though, it was when she grabbed her spear she noticed something, carvings on the wood portion. She snarls, it reads many rude things about Fareeha, her whole life she had been criticised for liking women, usually she didn't mind but this time it was different, it was on her spear; meaning she had to buy a new one, which she did not have the money for.

Angela received many looks from men, most in discussed, the people of the village did not believe in sex, most thought the couple was an outcast of another town, but at least they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright welp I hope you liked! Another chapter is coming soon though! I'm taking exams right now for the end of the quoter and have an orchestra concert in a week so I won't be updating as much. And right now I'm going to go practice so yeah...


	3. Fire Comes To All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha hunts for the man who hurt her spear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been awhile since I updated this! Here is the third chapter!

Anger rages within Fareeha, nostrils flared, teeth bared, and fists clenched as she searches the village for the someone who damaged her spear. Angela told her that she should not go to search but she did not listen. Fareeha was ready to fight for her spear, which sounded quite funny to Angela but to Fareeha it was no joke.

Her eyes caught a man who she knew, he never seemed to like her. His name? Gabriel.  
Fareeha walks over to the man, his eyes locking with hers.

At this time, there was the need for speech, but no word would satisfy Fareeha’s rage. Her fist collided with his cheek, the trauma causes him to step back. His teeth show in a small smirk, this was another outcast of the village. Gabriel was banned from his old village from fights like these. 

Fareeha was not one for a fight, but when needed she found. There were only so many situations where Fareeha needed to fight. The only reasonable one would be if someone touched Angela. 

Gabriel interrupted Fareeha’s thinking with a punch to the nose, she blinked, down looking was blood running from her nose. She looks at him, eyes widening as she sees blood stained her shirt now. Fareeha pushes him, his body crashing onto the dirt floor. 

“For you ruined my spear” Fareeha states, bare hand wiping the blood dripping from her nose.

He croaks, “I did yes, because you… You made love to a woman! She was originally not like you!” Gabriel scolds.

Fareeha clamps her eyes shut in fear of that statement, it bothered her when the others said it. Angela was originally just like everyone else but what happened to her was only a myth. From Straight to gay, it was a tale, a tale Angela seemed to prove wrong. Others worried about Angela, she was such a good girl when she was younger. And now what she changed into blew people's minds.

“No, I did not change her” Fareeha quivers as she re-opens her eyes to stare at the man.

The village all knew that something was wrong with Fareeha. That's was Fareeha told herself, constant paranoia was everywhere, she would look at people and tell herself that they didn't like her when people said hello she knew that they were just trying to be nice. Or at least… That's what she knew…

“But you did, just like you changed yourself… Ree…” Venom dripped from Gabriel's words.

Fareeha knew she was gay, but denied it. For if she was, trouble would be in the household. She remembered going to church and they talked about the sin of it, but Fareeha always looked at the girls differently, so she would dress as a boy so other parents would not wonder about their daughter with the daughter of Ana Amari.

But it was a day when Ana was dying, the old woman resting on a bed made of furs. Fareeha walked up to her, the young girl's hand resting on her mother's. The wrinkled skin of Ana looked at her child with a smile, making creases under the eyes.

“Mum” Fareeha says softly, age fourteen.

“Yes Fareeha?” Ana almost choked on air with her old age.

“I- I have slept with a woman” She blurted out, and for a moment everything seemed okay until Ana spoke.

“You have sinned” She states.

Fareeha had tears streaming down her face, her mother's words were like knives cutting her all over, venom dripping from them each time she spoke.

The child of Ana nods, no words said.

Silence fell across the room as if it already didn't, the only noise heard was the sniffing of when Fareeha’s nose would run, but other than that… Silent…

Fareeha was brought back to reality when Gabriel spoke again, “Or as your mother said… you don't deserve the nickname ‘Ree’” He spat.

The married woman walked away from the fight, not wanting to deal with it. She ignored the names she was called and all the insults that came her way. Her feet trailing across the dirt of the road, waiting for the sun to set so she could curl up with her wife, and to not be judged by others. For this was what she wanted, and this was not what the world was.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha comes home from her fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now I know this chapter is short but its just build up for the next chapter which ima give you a hint for, the title will be "Missing"

She returned home, weak, tired, annoyed. Fareeha opens the brush door to see the blonde laying on the dirt floor, staring at the ceiling. Fareeha laid down next to Angela neither of them turned to each other, they laid in silence. There was no need for words at the moment, though Angela thought about it. She wanted to ask her wife, why did she have blood on her shirt and face, Angela hated washing bloodstained clothes.

“Ree-” 

“Don't…” Fareeha stopped the blonde right there, she didn't want to hear the nickname. 

Angela looked over at her wife from the corner of her eye, Fareeha didn't look back at her, for she didn't want to, not right now. The blonde gives a soft sigh and brings her hand into Fareeha, now the woman looks over to Angela. 

“Why do you love me, Angela? You could be with a man but no… You choose me?” Fareeha asks her grip tightening on Angela’s hand.

Angela sat for a moment, “Because-” She really didn't have the answer, Fareeha had everything a man had, she could kill an animal like one, she could love and protect like a man. Angela gets up and looks through a small crack in the brush wall, “You have everything I have ever wanted in someone” Angela says looking at the people walking past.

Fareeha looked at Angela, “But why a woman… Man is stronger than me” Fareeha was always wondering if Angela was really like her, but even If she wasn't, Angela was the only one who accepted her.

“Because… Woman is made to nurture Fareeha… I barely had a mother” Angela went back to Fareeha, she sits on her wife's body which brings a smile to both of their faces. Angela pulls back a lock of Fareeha’s hair, blue orbs staring into brown.

The taller woman brings Angela down with her hand to steal a kiss, they both had shared moments like this with each other, every single moment mattered, for when one of them passed… They would be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment


	5. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha wakes up without Angela in her bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know none of you think I'm taking my time with this... Which I am... But I just wanted to post this chapter so bad! I could not resist! Hope you enjoy!

Fareeha and Angela fell asleep together but when she woke up, there was nothing in her arms. She sat up suddenly and looked around the room, nothing in sight. She hears speaking in the background of her breathing, though she knew the voices. Then a smack, Fareeha’s eyes widen in fear, she gets up slowly and grabs her damaged spear. 

She quietly walks to the brush door, the noise of her feet hitting the ground was low. Fareeha looks through a crack in the brush house to see Angela and two other men. The men were holding the blonde by her wrists.

“Now Angie” One man says.

Fareeha knew him, she knew that voice, the voice of Jack Morrison. The other man she did not know, but he was tall and broad, his flowing white hair ran past his ears. He looked older than Jack, much older in fact.

“W-What do you want?” Angela struggles in Jack's arms.

“We just need- Who is there?” He stops mid-sentence to ask.

Fareeha’s breathing increased, her legs shook, her eyes were wide as she looked at the man through the twigs. She stepped forward the twig under her toes cracked, she looked down and cursed in her mind, she would not chance to say it out loud.

“Search the house,” Jack says.

The tall man opens the door, Fareeha readies herself, her hands shake as she holds her spear. The door opens, Fareeha pushes her spear forward and it impales the tall man, he turns to her and pulls the spear out, barely any damage was done to him. He practically towered over Fareeha. He looked down upon Fareeha, almost the face of smug painted on his face.

“Fareeha,” He says.

She looks at him in shock, “How do you know my name” It wasn't a question but more of a demand from the girl. Her veins were pulsing from the situation, her hands still shaky though her spear now lay on the floor.

“I knew your mother for a long time, either way now that you're here come with me” He grabs her hand with no warning. She shifts and squirms while trying to get away from him.

“You did not know my mother for she is dead! Died at-”

“Your mother is not dead” He throws her onto the ground once out of the house, Angela’s vision turns down to see Fareeha. Angela’s eyes almost teared up she wanted to speak to Fareeha but could not.

Fareeha looked at her wife, wondering what was wrong, her sight drifted to Angela’s side were a wound was planted. The tall woman's gaze falls then upon the man who had most likely done this to her angel.

“What did you do to her!” Fareeha stands up grabs Angela away from him, her hands rest upon Angela’s wounded side. The blonde tenses as her wife's dirty hands cover the wound, though it slowed the bleeding. Angela places her head in the crook of her wife's neck, wanting to feel safe again.

Jack never responded, “Your mother wants to see you” His voice was rough Fareeha knew he was the same age as her though. They had been good friends for a long time but soon drifted apart once she had gotten with Angela. He started to walk into the distance, signaling for the three of them to follow, Angela Fareeha and the taller man followed Jack not even questioning his word. Fareeha whispers comforting words to Angela, words which always calmed her door. Most of them were in other languages mostly Arabic. Angela’s sniffing was heard as they walked, tears still pouring out of her eyes. Fareeha knew to silence Angela. 

“Hush habi… Alwaqt alsamt” Fareeha cooed, her words soft against Angela’s skin. THe blonde’s breathing slows as it was before this happened, her side still throbbing from the pain of the cut. “What did they do to you, ḥabībti?” Angela was asked.

“They-” She stopped and let out a sob “They cut me with a knife” Angela croaked.

Fareeha growls again, she hated the people she was in the hands of, and to know her mother was behind this? It made her her even angrier. They still walked together, Fareeha wondered if it really was her mother behind this. She thought she saw her mother die on her deathbed. But she must have seen wrong or maybe it was fake? Was it because her mother wanted to deal with her work and wanted Fareeha out of it? Who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment & Kudos! Constructive criticism is A-Okay in my book! Please give some!


	6. The Dying Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... You all are going to hate me for this chapter! I almost cried! I think this is the first time I have written emotion well... So be proud of me! Enjoy my friends.

The two men now walked through a forest with Fareeha and Angela, all four of their bare feet hitting the ground almost forming a song. It was no surprise that Ana Amari would be out far from others she had known. Still, Fareeha was unsure of what she was getting into.

Angela was more scared than unsure, she had never met Fareeha’s mother, the blonde was treating this as ‘meeting the parents’. But she heard good things about the first Amari, she heard that she was a proud woman like Fareeha and that she fought in at least two wars with other villages.

The taller man turns to Fareeha, “Reinhardt” He says, his voice was raspy as of an old man.

“What?” Fareeha looks at him confused, Angela’s head shifting as Fareeha’s moves. 

“My name is Reinhardt” He clarifies. 

Now that she looked at him more, she noticed one of his eyes whited out, maybe it was a battle? There was a scar running across the white eye, making Angela even more scared of him, though he carried a big hammer, but why? Was it a weapon? What kind of choice of weapon was that? 

“Reinhardt” The ‘r’ rolling off Fareeha’s her tongue, the name was familiar.

The rest of the way was silent until Angela spoke up. 

“Reinhardt where do you come from?” Angela asks cautiously.

“The village of Zuhause,” He says blankly.

Angela knew the language of German that he spoke, she knew what he said. He must have thought that Angela was stupid but no, she knew the language very well, in fact, her mother spoke it to her before she passed.

“The village of Home,” She says “But translated, it would mean… At Home” Angela explains to Fareeha.

Fareeha didn't mind not being able to speak the language, it did not bother her. The only German she knew was pet names Angela used or other mutterings of it when they had intimate moments, but sometimes when Angela was stressed she would speak the language. 

They kept walking through the forest, it was thick and lush, the light trickled in through the leaves that stuck to the treetops. Angela’s feet sank into the moist dirt that covered the ground, worms panicked under Fareeha’s feet when she stepped, the force from her foot could kill them. 

“Were here” Jack says, he looked out at a huge mountain side “Well… Almost” He adds. 

His strong hands grab onto the side of the cliff and start to climb, as he goes higher the harder the cliff gets to climb. His hands would grope the cliff side as he struggled to finally reach the top. “Alright follow me” Jack called down to the three below him.

Angela clung to Fareeha as if she was a rope, the blonde always had a fear of heights. Fareeha knew this, her wife never liked it when she went to go hunt on the mountainsides. She sighs and brings an arm around Angela to comfort her. 

“I will climb the other way,” Reinhardt says following the path.

“You two climb” Jack calls as he walks to the brush house atop the mountain.

Angela’s lips were quivering, her knees shaking, and her arms wrapped around Fareeha once more. Fareeha could not believe Jack would do that to her wife, the poor blonde would not be able to climb the steep cliff.

The cliff had jagged edges, it could probably puncture the skin. It was high as well, almost up to the cloud from the look of it. But that was impossible. There were a couple of vines that hung from the cliff side. 

“I can carry you,” Fareeha says.

Angela turned to her and looked in fear, “You- Fareeha you can't handle that!” Angela says in shock.

“No, I will try” Fareeha knew what waited for her at the top, her mother. She was ready to face her fear of wondering if the woman was still alive. Her fear of what she would have looked like now. Would it be different? Either way, it terrified Fareeha but she needed to know.

The blonde clings to Fareeha, “You-”

“No! I can!” Fareeha pushes the blonde off of her, her body falling to the floor. “I can handle it! Do not underestimate me!” Fareeha shouted at the blonde.

Angela, now on the floor. Looked at Fareeha like she was someone different, she had never seen Fareeha like this, let alone her wife! The blonde scoots back but Fareeha followed her.

“Never underestimate me! You hear me!” Fareeha shouts at the blonde.

She shakes when Fareeha tries to pick her up, she backs away more. “You do not lay your hands on me. You are just like your mother… Or- So I have heard. You're just another Amari.” Angela stands up, mud on her elbows and legs. 

Fareeha stares, wide-eyed. “Go by yourself then!” The dark-skinned shouts at the pale skinned.

Fareeha grabs on the shard of the mountain and starts to climb up without taking a second look at Angela. Some of the edges made cuts on the woman's hands, normally Angela would patch her up but that could happen no longer. She makes it half way up and her foot slips on an edge.

“Shit” She curses as her foot dangles. Fifty feet above the ground was rather high for someone to climb. The anticipation was killing her, sweat running down her forehead, she started to shake as she froze up.

Angela who was on the ground had tears streaming down her cheeks. Not only from her fight with Fareeha but also the fact that her wife might die on this hike. Angela could not help but want to save her but how? If her wife dropped she could try to catch her but the force from hight might crush Angela.

“Ree! Be careful!” Angela shouts, her voice was cracking.

Fareeha looks bad at Angela, “Why would you care?!” She turns back to her climbing. Her foot landed on another cliff, her next step was a dangerous one. Her hand slipped, her whole body now dangled and al in the while her last her other hand was slipping. 

“No Fareeha!” Angela cried covering her eyes, not wanting to see the fatality happen. Not wanting to see her own wife die in front of her. She didn't even want to think about it. Fareeha’s body falling straight to the ground.

Fareeha’s hand could not hold on, it slipped. She knew that she could survive this. The wind brushing her face as It did once before. Her bare feet hitting nothing but air. 

Angela sees Fareeha’s body falling, nothing coming to save her. She didn't know what to do. She never did, because Fareeha was always there to save her. And now Fareeha or Angela could do nothing. The falling woman couldn't even save herself this time. It was going to be the death of one of them. It has to be.

Angela runs to the cliff side, arms stretched out. She was ready, she wanted to be the hero, today was her day to shine. To save the one she loved! To be there for every need as she said during her marriage. She was ready to save Fareeha’s life in trade of her own. But then she thought about it. If she saved Fareeha but died then her wife would never live with herself. She knew Fareeha well enough that that would happen. 

But if Fareeha died, she would never forgive herself. Always knowing that she let Fareeha drop without something to rest on. Before the blonde could think; sudden pressure on all her bones, body crashing into the ground. Screaming, yelling and shouting of her name. “Angela! Angela!” THey would say.

The weight was lifted, her vision blurry as her breath was taken away, it was knocked out of her. Gone. A Hand waves in front of her, dark as it always was. The hand of her wife Fareeha. Eyes looking into her own, she was dazed. All voices sounded as if she was under water, beeped out. 

Then silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? Is it an improvement from my other stories? 
> 
> Kudos & Comment!


	7. She's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela passes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I get it! Your angry because I haven't updated this in like a month! But this is the last chapter! I know it kinda sucks but either this is how it ends!

Fareeha looked at the blonde, cold and hard. Was she gone? Fareeeha quickly brought her smooth fingers to Angela’s throat to check her pulse, it was something she learned from Angela. There was a beat, it was low and slow but at least it was there. 

Angela’s breaths were labored, her body limp and numb from all the pressure that was put on her. Her blonde hair a mess on the ground, Angela couldn't move though. 

“Angela! This is all my fault…” Fareeha is crying because it was over… Angela was over…

The blonde's blue eyes looked around as if she saw something, a light? No, brighter. Fareeha’s hand waves in front of her again, “Stay with me” Her voice cracks a bit.

Then Angela’s breathing stopped, it was gone. Fareeha’s eyes widen in fear, “Angela! Babe!’ Tears fall onto Angela’s face as her eyes close slowly. 

She was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! If you want me to continue this just tell me! I already have a whole plot line for this!


End file.
